


Wildest Dreams

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dating, Early In The Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Military Pete, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Chasten takes time to appreciate the photos of Pete in the military.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> After the interview came out, where Chasten admitted that the military photo was the one that got his attention on Peter's profile, I had so many thoughts about how it must've played out when he told Pete. 
> 
> Also, I find Pete extremely attractive so this piece was easy to write. ;)

#  **O’hare International Airport, Chicago, July 2015:**

  
  


_Hello, Peter_ , Chasten thought, as he swiped through the pictures on his phone screen.

He was at work waiting to transport travelers out of the airport, and since he had a few minutes of freetime, he decided he would check up on his newly created dating profile.

It had been quite some time since he last dated. After too many bad experiences, he put it off, choosing to finish school, and get started with a career. However, a few weeks ago, he was dared by his college friend to make an account on Hinge.

He had planned to delete it, but curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself looking for possible matches. That’s how he found himself, looking at this compelling profile.

‘Peter Buttigieg’ the name read, _how do you even pronounce that_?

Moving past the unique name, Chasten took the time to appreciate the account. Peter was 33, from South Bend, _that’s a little far_ , a Navy reserve, and worked in public service, _what does that even mean?_ Then, Chasten moved on to the pictures.

The first photo was simple, a portrait of Peter outside. He looked a little dorky, but he had a pleasant smile, and the most beautiful blue eyes that Chasten had ever seen. He had a kind face, but Chasten’s first impression didn’t make him feel he could date Peter, maybe they could be friends at best.

That conclusion was quickly washed away when he swiped over to the next picture. A military headshot. He seemed fit, his gentle smile wasn’t as broad but it was present, and those eyes. They stared into Chasten's soul.

He had to pull himself back to reality, when he caught his mind wandering, imagining laying in bed next to this man, and just looking into those eyes. It also didn’t help that Chasten always had a thing for men in uniform, _but who doesn’t?_

Without even looking at the last photo, Chasten clicked the heart button on the right side of the screen. Chasten decided that he should in fact look at the last picture. _Um what?! Was that a podium?_ The last picture showed Peter, in a suit, in front of a podium, with his name on it, and people behind him cheering. Concluding that he would have to do some research later, he tucked his phone back into his pocket, and got back to work. He had no desire to continue looking at profiles after seeing Peter’s.

__________________

That night, while Chasten was putting his books away after studying, his phone dinged, with the familiar notification sound of Hinge. _Ugh._ The last thing he wanted right now was another faceless torso pic, showing way too much. _Wasn’t Hinge supposed to be for actual relationships, not just hookups_?

He picked up his phone, ready to dismiss the notification, but noticed that it wasn’t a message, it was a match.

Intrigued, he opened the notification, and smiled uncontrollably when he saw the profile, it was Peter.

#  **Chicago, Illonois, August 2015:**

It had been three weeks since Chasten matched with Peter on hinge, and since then they have been texting back and forth just about everyday, even talking over FaceTime a few times.

Peter was charming, and polite. He was so interested in what Chasten was saying, hanging on to even the smallest of details. He was a little awkward at first, Chasten could tell he was definitely new to this, but after a couple of minutes, Peter relaxed, and conversation soared.

They talked about everything. Peter was so absorbed in Chasten’s story, he took time to ask questions about his childhood and his family, where they originated from, how they got to Michigan, why they chose a tree farm. Chasten truly felt that his words were being taken into Peter’s heart. He had just met Peter, but he already felt so cared for.

So, here he was, in his small Chicago apartment, talking to a cute guy on his computer screen, feeling cared about, and overly confident.

“Okay, I have to ask. How did you decide on the pictures for your profile?” Chasten asked, curious as to if Peter knew what he was doing by posting such a thirst pic, or if he was genuinely that uneducated in dating.

“Honestly?”

Chasten nodded.

“I had a friend pick them out. Actually she pretty much did the whole profile.” Peter blushed a little at the confession. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh… um… I was just curious” Chasten attempted to brush off the question, but Peter pushed.

“Right.” He raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re not asking in regards to the military photo?”

Chasten opened his mouth to respond, but was at a loss for words, so he closed it.

Peter chuckled. “I was told that picture would get a lot of attention.”

Chasten instantly filled with worry. “Just so you know, Peter, that photo is not the only reason I’m doing this, I really do enjoy talking to you.”

“I know,” he said reassuringly. “And I don’t care if that’s the picture that got your attention. Truthfully, I find it a little endearing, I don’t know many people who find me physically attractive.”

“Well, that I don’t believe.” The smile started returning to Chasten’s face.

“It’s true” Peter raised his hands up, surrendering. “In high school people used to tell me that I looked like a rat when I smiled.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. No one deserves to go through that.” Chasten was taken back by Peter admitting this. He quite enjoyed Peter’s smile, and he knew he had to tell him. “Actually, it was your smile that caught my attention first. That and your eyes.”

Peter smiled broadly, and Chasten felt his heart swell. _Okay, Chasten, calm down, you just met him, take it slow, don’t ruin this._

They talked some more before Peter announced that he had to be up early for a city council meeting.

“So, I’ll call you next week?” Chasten asked hopefully.

“Um, no, actually,” Peter replied. _Oh_ , Chasten thought, disappointed. However, before his mind got a chance to wander, and convince him that he did something wrong, Peter continued. “I wanna take you on a date, like a real date, not on a computer.” _Oh!_

“I’d like that.” Chasten’s eyes lit up, already his mind was envisioning every detail of being with Peter in person. His radiant blue eyes, the dimples on his cheeks when he laughs. He thought about all of the things that he would finally be able to do, that were impossible over a camera. Touching the smooth skin of his hands, kissing his pink lips, that even on a computer screen, looked so soft.

“Me too. So, Friday? We can get coffee.”

Chasten nodded before saying, “I’ll pick you up.”

“Goodnight, Chasten”

“Goodnight, Peter” Shooting Peter one last smile, Chasten ended the call. He would never admit this to Peter, at least not yet, but as soon as he hung up, he jumped back onto his bed, feeling giddy with excitement. Then, he deleted Hinge off of his phone, but not before going onto Peter’s profile and saving the military picture, which he would one day set as his screensaver.

#  **South Bend, Indiana, October 2015:**

It was mid October and Chasten was on his way to meet Peter, in South Bend. He and Peter had been seeing each other for a few months. Their first date was fantastic, and Peter only teased Chasten once about liking him in a uniform.

Right away both parties agreed to take things slow. Trusting one another, they each opened up about their own insecurities. On their second in person date they sat on Peter’s couch, unpacking all of their emotions and concerns with love.

Chasten told Peter about his past relationships, how he was both physically and verbally abused, and the time that he was taken advantage of at a party. He told Peter that he didn’t want to invest too much into _whatever_ this was, if it wasn't going to go anywhere. He wanted something that would last.

Peter explained to Chasten that, despite a few online conversations, Chasten was the only man he had ever romantically engaged with. He admitted his lack of dating, and intimate, experience. He too informed Chasten that he wanted something long term, something real that could lead to marriage, and kids.

So they decided that they wouldn’t rush things. They would wait until they were both comfortable and ready to do anything that pushed their relationship forward.

Chasten was about five minutes outside of South Bend, exiting off of I-90 West, when his phone buzzed once, twice, three times. He turned into the nearest gas station to check his phone.

Peter: _Change of plans for our date, tonight._

Peter: _My mother really wants to meet you._

Peter: _No pressure. :)_

Chasten: _I’m sorry, WHAT?!_

Chasten: _I can’t meet your parents yet? What if they don’t like me?_

Peter: _They are going to like you just fine._

Chasten: _How can you be so sure?_

Peter: _Because I like you. ;)_

Chasten: _You better be right, because I’m not ready to become your secret lover._

Peter: _You’re too extravagant to keep a secret._

Chasten: _I’m gonna pretend that was a compliment._

Peter: _It was._

Peter: _Are you almost here?_

Peter: _Wait? You’re not texting me while driving, are you?_

Peter: _Don’t answer that if you’re driving._

Chasten: _Calm down, I pulled over._

Chasten: _I’ll be there in five._

Peter: _Can’t wait :)_

Chasten ended up taking ten minutes to get to Peter’s house, after choosing to stop at starbucks for a pumpkin spice latte. There was no way he was getting through this date without coffee in his system.

As soon as he pulled up, Peter was stepping out of the house to greet him. He got out of the car, grabbed his overnight bag, and met Peter on the porch with a chaste kiss and a tight hug.

“If you want you can bring your stuff in, and we’ll get going.” Peter said, pulling out of the hug.

“Oh, like, we’re going right now?”

“Yea, she _really_ wants to meet you. I hope you like meatloaf.”

Chasten followed Peter into the house, went up the steps and dropped his bag in the guest bedroom. Following the rules of taking things slow, he’s been staying in the guestroom on the weekends when he’s at Peter’s house.

Personally, he wouldn’t have a problem sleeping in the same bed as Peter, he’d prefer it actually, and he knows how to control himself, but he doesn’t want to do anything to make Peter uncomfortable.

Chasten and Peter left the house and headed to Peter’s parents. He parked the car, and went to get out, but was stopped when Peter placed his hand on Chasten’s.

“Hey, I was serious, earlier, they are going to like you.” Peter pressed a reassuring kiss to Chasten’s lips, then let go of his hand, and got out of the car.

Peter was right, his parents did like Chasten. His mom opened her heart so quickly, and was so warm towards him. His father took a bit longer, but the minute Chasten brought up his love for classic movies, he and Joe were chatting away.

The end of the evening left the four of them in the living room, Anne showing Chasten photo albums of Peter through the years. Chasten cooed at the photos of Peter as a child, and watched as he winced at his own high school photos.

As they flipped through the albums, the photos showed Peter getting older, his face maturing. Chasten noted that his bright smile was always there, all the way back to when he was a toothless toddler. He starred in awe as more photos were shown to him.

They finished an album and Chasten looked to Peter as he commented on a picture of him during his first year as mayor. When he looked back to Anne, she had already opened a new album. He glanced down, and his breath hitched. The first photo on the page was of Peter, in the military, however it was a different picture than the one that Chasten had previously seen.

He was lost in it, Peter wasn’t in his full uniform, instead he stood in his trousers and a slim fitting undershirt. Chasten trailed his eyes up the photo, he noticed Peter’s thin waist, the pistol hanging off his belt. Chasten wasn’t a fan of guns, he knew the dangers they possessed, but he was also a Michigan man, and he knew how to appreciate the masculinity it brought to Peter.

He continued to move his eyes up. He observed the subtle way the t-shirt pulled across Peter’s chest, the veins running along his forearm, the way the shirt sleeve curved around his bicep, leading up to his broad shoulder. Finally, he averted his attention to Peter’s crooked smile, and they way he stared at the camera with dark hungry eyes.

“Chasten, babe?” _How long has Peter been trying to get his attention?_ “Are you okay?”

Chasten quickly pulled himself from his thoughts, hoping nobody in the room noticed him looking so intensely at the photo.

“What, yea, I’m okay, sorry.” Peter put a hand on Chasten’s knee, and they continued turning the pages.

______________________

“I think that went well,” Peter commented as they entered his house, having just left his parent’s place.

“Yea, I guess you were right.”

Peter stopped them in front of the steps “I was gonna make some coffee, want some?”

“Sure, but decaf, I’m tired.” Chasten followed Peter into the kitchen.

The coffee was poured, and both men drank from their mugs. They were quiet, but Peter kept looking at Chasten, questioning.

“Are you okay? You look like you wanna say something.” Chasten set his mug down, moving closer to Peter.

“I was just thinking.” Peter took another sip of his coffee.

“About?” Chasten raised one eyebrow, as he waited for an answer.

“You kinda, disappeared, tonight.” He thought about his words, then continued. “You just stared at the picture. Like, you were there, but your mind wasn’t”

Chasten went wide eyed, his cheeks burned with a blush, and he bowed his head, hoping Peter wouldn’t see his face go red.

“Hey, look at me.” Peter put his own mug down, taking one step to close the distance between himself and Chasten. He put a supportive hand on Chasten’s shoulder, and urged him to look up.

Chasten slowly picked his head up.“I’ll admit, I was distracted.” He stared at the wall behind Peter, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Care to explain?” Peter pushed

“Um…” _No, that’s really not necessary._ “I guess.” _Shit!_

Peter stared at him expectantly.

Chasten exhaled all the air he didn’t realize he was holding. “It was the military photo. Again.” Chasten finally looked at Peter. He was looking back, amused, but not critical, so he continued. “You looked magnificent. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always found you attractive, but this picture… It was _hot_.”

A confused expression spread across Peter’s face. “It was just me in a t-shirt. How is that hot?”

“It wasn’t just the t-shirt, although that had a lot to do with it, it was all the fine details.” He lowered his voice, as he carried on with his words, speaking of Peter as though he was a work of art.

“You were a fantasy, Peter, one that I couldn’t help but to imagine. The thought of my hands reaching out to grasp your slim waist. Then sliding my hands up along your tight abs, to your firm chest, squeezing the muscle beneath the skin. Then moving my hands over to your broad shoulders, down to your toned biceps, finally, and ever so softly dragging my fingers along the extruding veins leading to your wrist.Then, I’d look deep into your dark ocean eyes, that are so starved for touch, and I’d kiss your soft wet lips, the pleasure lingering even after we pull away.”

Peter was speechless. He had never heard anyone talk that way about him. Never had somebody overwhelmed him with such loving words. He had no idea what to say, but he knew he had to say something before Chasten ran away feeling humiliated.

“Chasten, I-... Thank you” He looked down. He was a politician, not once could he remember being at a loss for words, until now.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot. And we said we wanted to take things slow, but here I am, daydreaming about feeling you up.”

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry. Don’t ever apologize for your feelings.” Peter wrapped his arms around Chasten and pulled him in for a long hug.

Chasten accepted the hug, snaking his own arms around Peter’s waist. “Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course.”

___________________

That Sunday Chasten got back to his apartment, feeling so grateful for Peter’s parents. Happy that they raised such an amazing man who was so kind, patient, and thoughtful. He felt so welcomed by them, and he adored how much they loved their son, and how proud of Peter they were. Chasten hoped that one day he would feel the same way about Peter.

Chasten was unpacking his overnight bag from his stay at Peter’s, when he noticed a small envelope tucked into the side pocket.

He picked up the envelope, and opened it.

Inside he found a photo of Peter in the military, the same one he observed so closely at Peter’s parents house. He flipped it over, noticing the dark ink scribbled on it.

_To fulfill your wildest dreams…_

_~P._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @Buttispams
> 
> Also, I need story ideas. So, if you have anything you want me to write, let me know in the comments.


End file.
